MY Oneshots
by Tealandgreen
Summary: Here's where you find all my oneshots. Which means Yaoi ahead so don't like? Don't read! Rated M for overall and plus, there is minor adult sence and boys kissing. In progressed because I will add others when I write one. Detailed rate inside. No summary.
1. Table of Contents

_**Table of Contents**_

I decided I would just put all my one shots together. When I say one shot, they are **only** Sasunaru. I know I'm lazy but this is way easier. Ratings are next to the title in table of contents. So here.

OH yeah forgot to say these!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_**

_**WARNING: MOST of my one shot there's swearing going on, having a problem? LEAVE.**_

* * *

You are needed: rated M {Little sex}

Lost Memories: rated T {No sex, boys kissing}

If We were Girls: rated T{Short but violence}

Hate is One inch from Love: rated T {Boys kissing}

Merry Christmas and Good bye, Naruto: rated M{Character death}

Best Christmas Gift: rated M{Little sex, boys kissing}

Choices: rated M {Character Death, voilence}


	2. You are needed

**_You are needed_**

Naruto's POV all the way!

_Italic=thought/think_

I woke up to a surprise of my own, you ere lying next to me on the bed with your eyes closed. I stared to remember what you said last night before I fainted, those words Sasuke. I thought as I get dressed for the day. Those words will never be forgotten, Sasuke I promise.

* * *

It only 3 weeks ago before you said those words to and I still remember. It was on a raining day, Sakura and Kakashi sensei were both late, only you and me. To be honest, I'm blank minded when it comes to you. especially with you alone, on a raining and I should have known by now what you want to say when we are alone, but yet I can still be shocked if you said it. I sometimes would say stuff that doesn't make sence any more. "oh great, they are both missing out, I might just go ahead and go home. I started walking away, and I bumped into someone it was raining so the ground was wet, the woman who I bumped into started to say sorry but when she saw it's me, she stopped and said somethings I didn't want to hear,

"oh that felt good didn't it? You fucking monster, now you better go home and wash those shit off you and how dare you pushed my girlfriend?" the man laughed while walking away with the man, Sasuke glared at the couple.

"hey wait you com-" he started to say but I grabbed his shirt, I also stood up.

"it was my fault so don't blame it on her, because I was the one who bumped into them!" I said as I tried to force a smile up so he doesn't worry.

"don't put that fake smile up in front of me! Naruto I know that somewhere in your heart that you think that couple has a rotten mind." You told me, and now somewhere in my heart I felt I am needed, you glared at that woman again, and told me that "since Sakura and Kakashi are taking forever to get here and it's still rainng plus you're soaked so why don't you come to my house?" I didn't notice at first, you were planning to have sun _'fun'_ of your own when you ask. So of course, I was very innocent when you asked me to come to your house.

"sure, I'd love to!" was my replie. I was led to your house, well actally runinng to your house because it started to pour. When we got to the front of your house I stopped with awe. Your house is** real huge**.

" What are yo doing? Naruto you know it's pouring outside." You yelled, then I hurried in. You told me to wait untill you get a towel for me. I stood there, wondering... in slience. This house has rarely any sounds, I thought. The next thing I know is a light green towel slamed into my face, " What? You're stand there? Go in a take a shower, go straght and turn right and wipe your feet first."I did what I was told and went inside the shower, the shower room was big and clean as I thought. The water was a little too hot but I can bear it. There was no sound except the running water and my own breathe. It had been really quiet since I came in the house, if it is normal for him then is it this quiet every single minute? I thought as I poured hot water on myself.

"ahhh!" I screamed, the water is boiling hot. Then foot steps came near, there is no one in this house except Sasuke. I knew it, I thought as I hear a knock on the door.

"What know dobe? Did you burn yourself?" You asked behind the door. I was suprised, it could've been some other type of scream, but you knew better.

"Yeah and how do you know?" I asked while getting dressed, I've had enough.

" It was a guess, I'll be in my room if you need me. Your room is turn left when you come out and then go upstairs and the right is yours. My room is right next to yours." You said before you left. I was hoping I could sleep in the same bed with you and I twich at that thought. What the hell am I thinking? I need to fix my fucking ming!

* * *

It was going to be a long night, I though as I enter my bed. To my suprise, I fall asleep real quick.

* * *

"Enjoy your time with him. Kyuubi no jinchulki. Even though you might not notice, my foolish little brother is planning on leaving Konnoha one day, and that very day you will lose him forever," Itachi told me.

" Yeah, soon he will come to my place and gave me his body. Ku,ku,ku." Orochimaru explained.

"I should say I have no reason to stay here, you don't either dobe." You said looking so cold.

" Why don't you just die in a fucking ditch?" Sakura yelled.

"If you're gone dead, I could have replaced you, no one needs you!" Ino screamed.

" you are a troublesome monster." Shikamaru said.

"Kyuubi are supposed to be myths, him Naruto Uzimaki don't actually exist." Sai told the little kids.

"Monster"

"Slut"

"whore"

"go die"

"asshole"

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare, though I think I can still hear the words echoing in and out of my head. I don't feel well comfortable sleeping alone anymore unless I have to. If I were Sasuke I'm sure I'll be able to endure it. Sasuke! I thought as I run out of my room and I still see light coming from your room so I think you're is still awake. I knocked on your door which I heard "come in" and I opened the door to see you stand there half-naked!

"what do you want?" You said calmly. I stayed silence for a bit, you looked at me while walking to your bed and then I notice there's a towel on your head and your hair is wet.

" I see Sasuke, you just took your shower..." I comment, I was surprise that I did **not** choke on my words. You looked at me and chuckled.

"And I see you have a problem about me half naked?"You said so easy. I twitch a bit and closed the door behind me.

" um..no?" I asked myself out loud. You were smiling this time as you approached me and I backed up untill I hit the door before you lay both of your hands right beside my head. Now we were like what? One inch away from each other, and you if I were right tried to kiss me! I then slipped down to a sitting position so I'd avoid getting kissed but he brought me to his bed and was still on top of me!

"So what brought you here?"You asked suddenly, even though I thought you were going to continue. _dammit! Wait what?_ Anyways I have forgotten I've just had a nightmare. Back in the past it would've taken me a week or 2 days at least to forget about the nightmare, yet just a fool around made me forget it so quickly.

"Teme, you just reminded me I just had a nightmare. All that fooling around made me forget it but you.."I trailed off. I didn't want or like to say such things to you. It would make me sound like Sakura. The way how she said thins to me, if I had felt annoyed by her way of speaking, then you might like it either.

"You call that fooling around? I'm serious!"after saying that you grabbed my arm and kissed me! _Yes you finally did! Ok I need to fix my head later. _I thought again!

"Well, you weren't that serious before." I mentioned, "so I thought it was another joke to watch me blush or something!"

"Hn." was all you said before you kissed me again, but this time I kissed back which I don't know why. Then you started touching me somewhere I don't want you to touch. I struggle to get free but you were stronger.

"Stop it Sa-suu-kee." I said but you ignored me. You kept on going untill I came a little. I think I'm going to die of embarrassment!

"You want me to go a little harder?"You asked with a smirk. You squeezed and rubbed me. _Dammit! I think I'm doing to come! _I was right. I came a lot.

"Dame you Sasuke!"I said and I feel like I'm insane or something. _No! Sasuke's insane! I am NOT!_

_"_Naruto, I-I love you." You said, it was the **first** time I see you struggle on your words. _What?! Is it true?_

" Sasuke? Excuse me? Can you repeat it?"I asked and I'm sure I sound confused.

"Don't let m-me r-repeat it a-again! You k-know it's h-hard to say such things!"You said and **blush!**

**"**Are you serious?"I asked and you nodded your head shyly. I think there's some hot salty water which people call it tears ran down my cheek. I have never heard such nice things from the past, ever before.

" You ended up saying it before I did." I joked, it wasn't true. I **thought** I hate you but I think you were the one I care the most. When I had my nightmare, I think it wasn't a big deal with people calling me that, it still hurts though but with you, it hurts the most. I end up hugging you so tight that you need air. We ended up sleeping together.

"I love you, Naruto. No matter how much people hate you. I'll always be there, to me you are needed. Good night." You whispered before giving me a peck on the forehead. I smiled, and you smild back.

"Good night, Sasuke."

* * *

Afterwards:

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure thing!" You later said.

"If I didn't have a nightmare you won't confess to me?" I wondered.

"Well, I actually used Genjutsu on you. And by your way of thinking you would come to me 100%. This is my plan" You said so easy.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and punched him, how can he do that?

"Wait Naru-" You begin but I cut you off.

"NO!" I screamed. As a result I didn't talk to you for three weeks. After that, I moved into the Uchiha districk with you. Since I think you had enough and you did almost everything to get me back.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOO! how was that? Please comment and stat what I need to fix! :)

I do **NOT** own Naruto or the anime or the Characters!

This is one shot! Don't except me to carry on unless you want me to! :)


	3. Lost memories

**_Lost Memorises=ONE SHOT!_**

Naruto's POV

_Italic= think/thought_

**_Bold Italic=Kyuubi talking in Naruto's mind._**

**_note: Kyubbi very OOC in this one shot and it's a Yaoi lover so don't complain! ENJOY!_**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself nowhere but in a very dark room. I think I have forgotten who I am or my name. Then I got startled by a knock on the door, not know what to do. Next, the door opened easily and because the room was dark I couldn't see who. _Why don't I feel scared? Do I know him? Or her._

"Are you awake?" The voice called. _I know this guy! He, he's Sasuke!_

"Yes, and who am I?" I question him, he looked shocked by what I said as if it's not very normal. I was still sitting on the bed while he got up and get some water. While waiting cup to fill up he asked,

"Do you remember anything?" He looked upset. I shook my head.

" I know you are Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." I told him. He chuckled at my comment.

"Then you remember something! DOBE!" He reminded me. _I don't know why, this is the part I feel I call him teme. _I don't like thought though, somehow it just burst out of my mouth.

"Don't call me that teme!" I yelled, half-joking half serious. But somehow, he didn't seem angry, I mean not a bit.

"Fine, Naruto." He said still chuckling. The way he had said it really made me happy, it's because he didn't seem upset anymore.

"So that's my name." I wondered out loud. Then realise I did something wrong. He now remember I have no memories. Sasuke now had returned to the sad face he had earlier. He's upset.

"yeah..." Then the room is filled with silence, either of us spoke a word. But a crash broke the silence. It was a thunder. I jumped up and somehow ended up in Sasuke's arm! _What was I thinking!_

"I-I am s-s-sorry." I told him while getting up but another came. I, without any question got back in to Sasuke's arm and this time knocking him down on the bed.

"Are you scared of thunder?" He asked innocently.

"N-No of course not"I answered, it was true though. I lost my parent on a night with rain pouring like there's no tomorrow and thunder that's so loud that I think they're only 1 mile away. It's only a childhood thing though, I attend to forget about it but I seem to still hang tight to it. That's no question, nor there's a answer if there's any. The more I talked about it, the more pain it would have cause.

"Liar."He whispered, "So what do you remember?"

"Not much."I answered. It was true after all, I don't remember that much. _Only you and such pain memories, Sasuke._

_"_Oh well I'm taking you to the doctors anyway," he said " No matter what you say!"

" WHAT?!" I yelled and jumped up "NEVER! YOU CAN"T FORCE ME!" Then another crash came. I got scared and jumped back in his arms.

"Um...Naruto, your shivering..." He said, " Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine!" I said. "Just bear with it, and go to sleep!" So we slept together after all which made me look 'gay'.

* * *

We knocked on the door of the office. Then we heard a "come in", and the second we walked in, well the STUPIT Sasuke dragged me in for some fucking memories! How are they important anyway? I mean, it's not like I'm going to die because that, I can live with only memories of Sasuke. _Does that mean I-I-I-I LOVE him? What? __**It's ok k**_**_id_****,**_** it's ok just**_**ammit you LOVE Sasuke Uchiha****_! _**_No! I do not Love him were just normal friends! Or am I?_

_"_Are you listening? Yong man?" a voice ask which had me snapped out of my insane mind.

"Um, no um yes, no, no!" I said in a hurry."Um no I'm not."

"OK I'm going to repeat it one more time and that's it!" The women said, "I'm Shizhune, come here for some check up and test to get results."

"Um go ahead Sasu," I joked. He took my wrist and pulled me toward the office.

"After you..." He told me, "Though it's impossable because I didn't lose any of my memories."

"I'll get you some day!" I played, putting a fist up. He chuckled and somehow I hear stuff which have nothing to do with the hospital such as 'are they couples?' and 'really! I'm a Yaoi lover!' a-a-nd 'That blonde is soooooo cute that I want to rape him!' _What the hell! I can hear you, you know! Well they don't know, that everyone on earth can hear them!_

* * *

After the exam, the results were out, but I don't get to hear them! While Sasuke listened to the results, I'm pissed off by the annoying nurses talking about how to rape me. After all, they don't do anything. _Those idiot nurses really makes me angry! Do I even look cute? __**Clam down kid, even if they do rape you, your dear SASU-KUN will save you. LOL! I'd love to see that happen. **__Shut the fuck up before I kill you! __**What can you do? huh? If you kill me you are the one who's going to die! **__J-Just shut up._

_"_Naruto, I-I have bad news." Sasuke voice pops out of nowhere. "Your memories are forbidden."

"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right.

"I said they can't get your memories back, you will have to live with the memories you have." Sasuke repeated, he looked like as if he were to die. **_Go cheer him up, kid!_**

"Nah! Don't worry, all I need is memories on how to live, who I am, who my friend is then I'm all set." I told him, " A-A-A-And who I like." _You! Sasuke!_**_ Didn't you just say you hate him? Remember how I asked if you LOVE him and you said no? Explain, kid. _**_Well, you see I never said that so that doesn't count! HaHa!__** Wow kid.**_

"You see, I need a place to stay so can I stay at your place for let's see, um maybe 99 years!" I joked. He wasn't paying attention so I had let trail off a far away to be forgetten but I do need a place to stay.

"Huh? Did you say something? I was paying attention." He said, still glaring at some nurses. Which, in a 'way' not normal. **_Are you jelous?_**_ Shut it! I'm just curious, that's all. __**You're jelous at a stranger because your dear honey is staring at it RIGHT? KID?**__ I said shut up!_

"Yeah, you see I need a place to stay so I was wondering if I can stay at your house." I replied. _**You are in LOVE! Let's see who gets pregnet! **__I can hear you! Kyuu!__** Lover is a boy, my kid has turn gay!**_

"Grrr! Shut up! Ok I admitt I love Sasuke ok? Now shut the fuck up!" I scearmed in a tone where EVERY one heard me. I got embrassed and I grabbed Sasuke hand before I rush out the hospital and headed back home. There's just too much for me in a day. When we got to the house, I ran right in my room not noticing I pulled Sasuke too. I was so horriafied by those stares. I felt like crying my head off when Sasuke got near me and kissed me. I was so shocked to notice that I kissed back. A single tear dropped as he wiped it off._I don't understand him! Kyuu do you?__** I'm watching Yaoi right now so don't disrupped me! **__What?_

"Um.. Sasuke?" I asked shakliy. I have no idea what is he doing but I somehow feel good about it. Sure it can't be anything bad. I was sure.

"Naruto, is it true?" He asked and he BLUSHED! _He's so cute when he blush. __**You know that I can hear you? **__I know!_

"What's true? Oh about what I said in the hospital?" I comment. He nodded, "Um... Yeah it's true that I love you."

"Really? Then can you stay here?" He said shyly, "You know that I am alone too... and I love you too."

"Thank you Sasuke!" I scearmed and hugged him. He hugged backed, and we kissed again.

* * *

Do you know that, even if I lost every single ounce of my memories, I would still remember you. Because I love you even if I die...Sasuke.

* * *

So...Is it better or more worse than 'You are needed'?

please comment and stat what I need to fix.(:

I got over 150 veiws last time, let's see how many I get this time!

**_Have a wonderful day!_**


	4. If we were girls

_**If we were girls.**_

Naruto POV!

* * *

I am Naruto Uzimaki. I knew this would never become true but somehow, I had a dream like this. Where, you Sasuke Uchiha and I were girls. We now have became a girl, I found out that we fit each other more. We weren't rivals, but friends. We talked about how are day, who we like, and other things which girls would talk about. We became best friends and we even had our own boyfriends. You and I became the most popular girls in the Konnoha Highs. We had a better life than we had before, we had a lot of friends. Talking to girls and spread rumors became common in our life. But there's something that I had notice, that would never happen when you were a boy. You started bullying littler girls and stopped talking to me all the sudden. Once, I heard that you said I'm bossy. Another day, I heard you say I'm a slut for taking Kiba, and cheating on him for Sai. But the truth was that I loved Kiba. But Kiba said he loves Hinata, he discuss it with me. I did feel pain, then Sai said he want to be with Sasuke so can I help him. After all, we **were **friends, best friends. Then day after day you started being mean to me all the sudden, like mean. You spread rumors and you dumped things out of my bags and the worse, you slaped me.

"I had enough of your shit! Naruto go die!"is what you said to me. That was when I snapped back to realty and realise I'm back to my usally male body. I went to the training ground Sakura and you were there as usall. It was a nightmare after all, and we weren't girls. But it would be hell if we were, in the end I felt happy that we weren't girls.


	5. Hate is one inch from Love

_**Hate is one inch from Love**_

**_3rd person POV!_**

* * *

" Have you ever consider, that I love you? "

* * *

"Naruto!" A girly voice yelled out, "We have a mission!" The blonde spun around and sees his teammate, Sakura Haruno and Sai ran up to him.

"Oh great! Another D rank right? Boy, they're so easy that they a F rank !" The boy with ocean eyes shouted. He's Naruto Uzimaki, and this boy would soon be on a quest who would bring him toward his unknown yet strong love.

"No! First, I'm not a boy. Second, it's a A rank!" Sakura said while giving him a punch. "If you plan on bring HIM back than go and get packed!"

"Who's HIM?" Naruto asked, but the blonde knew better. How could he forget? That day where he lost a rival as well as a childhood friend. Him, Sasuke Uchiha had been a criminal which who they are searching but Naruto have tried to bring him back himself. Because he had trusted, that somewhere in his heart had cared about him because he didn't kill him when they fought at the 'Valley of the End'.

"You know who!" Sakura defended, " Now go get packed!"

"Wait on! What's the mission?"Naruto panicked. But no one answered him.

* * *

"What is that fucking mission?" the blonde screamed every 5 minute or so. He might've been annoying, but no one had explained really. Finally Sai, the emotionless boy, who just joined 1 week ago had ment to speak.

"We are going to the 'Valley of the end' to seek for the criminal. If were lucky we can find his hideout." Sai explained to the clueless blonde. Naruto thought about it and smiled. Everyone, including the new teammate knew why. It was because he finally got to catch up with his bond who he had been chasing for a long time.

" Here, it's better if we spilt up, Sai you go over there Sakura you stay with me and Naruto you go toward the waterfall." Kakashi ordered. Then the other two ninja had vanished in sight.

* * *

"It looks like as if it were to rain,"thought Naruto."Oh well, I'll look untill it..." Then it started to pour in the middle of is thoughts. "pours...looks like I predicted the future." The poor little boy ran through the woods and finds what look like an abandon house. He pushed the door open to see that no ones home, he started to look for a shower room to a least warm himself up. Luckily, he found one that still works and some clothes that fits him. "I wonder if it's ok if I barrow some clothes, well they would've taken it with them." Naruto thought while undressing himself. he let himself flow untill he warmed himself up, he wonder if the others have a place to stay and...Sasuke. The boy dried himself and found that there was something he did notice, but it became more obvious once he puts it on. The symbol, is Uchiha.

"Never mind that! It's still pouring outside and I need to get some sleep!" Naruto said to himself. Then he found a room with a bed that's not so dusty and falls on top."Does this place belong to Itachi? Or maybe some other guy who Kakashi was talking about, Obito? No! He's not alive! Or maybe he was? Or maybe...Sasuke. No! Don't get your hopes up, otherwise you will hurt more!" the blonde thought. Then he falls asleep. Maybe it was a lighting or maybe it's because he felt something on his arms, or some other random excuses he woke up and sees...

"Sasuke!" the dobe screamed and tried to get up but that wasn't the case. "What the fuck! Why did you tie me up!" Wait why are you here?!" The raven sighed,

"That's what I want to ask, why are you here, sleeping on my bed, wearing clothes and screaming like a girl?" Sasuke asked. He did seem angry though but he's more concern for whatever reason.

"I-I-I..." Naruto trailed off, he couldn't answer. He would've just say that he was on a mission to capture him but it started to pour so he came here, took a bath but ended up being tied up. It sounded very stupit and could get killed every second now so he didn't want to say something that would get on his mood, the boy knew that Sasuke didn't like Konnoha.

"You what?" Sasuke said and he defiantly want an answer. He held up a kunai and smirked, boy he's scary when he does that. " And don't scream like girl. First it pissed me off and second the other people would notice."

"I didn't excpet you to be here because it looked like an abandon house." Naruto answered quietly looking away.

"Oh well it doesn't matter anymore." He answered and rolled his eye. He took the kunai away and looked at the concern dobe, "By the way, if you want to know why you're tied up it's because if you seen me you would pulled out your rasengan or bug me about go back to Konnoha. Let me see, was it Shikamaru? Yeah, taking his word troublesome."

"Does that bug you?" Naruto asked and feels a pain in my heart somewhere. "I sometimes feel like I'm a girl who has a crush on a very popular boy, but I don't like him...Or do I?"He thought while he didn't notice the dark eyes glaring at him.

"Hn. Dobe,"the raven said as he got up from the bed. The saphire-eyed boy looked at him with a shock. He's undressing himself!

"Um..Sasuke, why are you half-naked?" The clueless boy asked. Sasuke looked at him and then walked toward him again. Naruto could feel the cold eyes peering at him. While the dark peered into the blue, a knock on the door breaks the aqward silence. Then, a girl's voice was behind the door and she sounded like Sakura.

"Um..Sasuke-kun? Did you take your bath yet? If not, c-c-can I..." the voice said. The next thing that Naruto sees is a concern face lit up on the raven's.

"No! Go away Karlin! I'm busy right now!"Sasuke yelled as if he will kill her any second now. With that, the dobe notice that this is Sasuke's hideout! Why didn't he notice sooner?

"Fine! 'night! Sasuke-kun!" she said. Sasuke sighed and stroked the blonde. Then quickly pulled away but you could see he want more. The blonde got confused, Sasuke hates him but Sasuke want to feel him? It didn't make sence.

"Sasuke..." He trailed off, he didn't know what to say. Ask him if he likes him? No, they've hated each other since academy. But isn't that what brought them together more than friends? They hated each other but knew each other more than anything. They are simeraer in many ways, they knew pain. They grew up with no parents, and that bonds them together closer than anyone.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly, as if he doesn't care. Naruto stared at him, blank-minded.

"Do you hate me?"Naruto asked, now he doesn't even care if he's tied up. The raven shooked his head. "Do you love me?" Sasuke looked at him, shocked. He quickly shooked his head.

"What is it? All the sudden you're asking werid question." Sasuke questioned. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing just wondering. Sasuke...which one?"Naruto looked away, "Love? Or hate?"

"It's neither." he answered. But the truth was, he didn't know. He did hate his smile, no fake smile. He did hate all the glares people used on him. He did hate how he could laugh all the time while he couldn't. But did he hate him, Naruto Uzimaki? No, then is love? He couldn't decide. That was the truth.

"..."The blonde give no reply. All could Sasuke see is Naruto looking confused.

"Anyways..." Sasuke said. "The rain stopped so you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Sasuke, kiss me." the raven looked shock as the blonde ordered.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked to make sure while he untied him.

"I've always though I hate you, but I've never realised that I..." Naruto whispered as he kissed the shocked raven.

"You what?"Sasuke asked before hitting Naruto on the stomach and making him pass out.

* * *

After waking up, Naruto notice that he was alone again and he hears Sakura and Kakashi calling out his name. Was all that a dream? No! It felt so real but...

" Have you ever consider, that I love you? " The blonde though as he changed back to his own clothes, looking at his clothes he decides to keep it. Then he dashed out to meet his teammates.

* * *

"Why am I so stupit? Do I hate him?"Sasuke thought as he made his way through the forest. "I don't hate him. But then why did I punched him?"

"Sasuke-kun were here!"Suigetsu, his teammate called out.

"Ok,"Sasuke answered.

* * *

_**SO, how is it? I want to hear your comments however I don't want any flame comments.**_

_**disclaimer: IF I own Naruto, Sasuke would never left the village instead he'd marry Naruto, so no.**_

_**have a nice day.**_


	6. Merry Chistmas and Goodbye, Naruto

_**Merry Christmas and Good bye, Naruto**_

_**Ok, this might be weird because this is the 1st time I do Sasuke's POV and he's a little OOC.**_

_**Oneshot...Like you know already...**_

_**This is important! Character death ahead, rated M!**_

* * *

Today is Christmas eve and I haven't given him any present just yet. I don't know how he will act or what he will say but I must give it to him. I also want to tell him my feelings toward him, that I notice last year but I was afraid to. He might think I'm weird that I love a boy, he might also say that we're both male that we couldn't be together. "_But I have to tell him" _I told myself as I got dressed and headed toward the training ground.

* * *

"Hey Sasukeeeee!" A blonde-hair dobe with whiskers on both side of his cheeks yelled at me. I don't even know why I have feelings toward this hyper idiot. But standing next to him make me feel like I'm with a sun. I was expecting another annoying voice from one of my fan girl, Sakura but she was nowhere to be found.

"What dobe!" I yelled back, but the truth is that I didn't like to act this way but somehow my mouth moved on its own. The sun, looked at me.

"Can't you call me by my first name for once?" He mumbled, I looked at him. He looked disappointed.

"Where's Kakashi? N-Naru-to." I said shyly, after all it seemed like forever since I called you by your first name. Naruto, the hyper dobe that I have feelings toward looks at me and smiled.

"He's late again Sasuke!" It was rare that he didn't call me 'teme'. Naruto seems to have a good mood today. Scratch that he's **ALWAYS** in a good mood. He got real close to me and I guess I lost self-control, I leaned for a kiss. We were so close that we were only 2 centimeter apart when I heard an annoying male's voice who always makes up stupid excuses for being late.

"Hey guys, Sakura has a fever so we'll have to go without her. Sasuke, did I disrupted your kissing time?" the perverted-minded teacher smiled at me. Naruto blushed, and his face was as red as a tomato.

"What made you think that? Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him, he shrugged. "Hn."

"Awww...I hope Sakura's fine," said Naruto. Kakashi looked at me, then at the dobe and smiled.

"Ha, it seems like you two are really relived that Sakura isn't here to bug your relationship..." Kakashi said quietly. Naruto twitched and I think I blushed.

"What a rare sight to see you blush, Sasuke. Anyway the mission is a rank B can you guys handle it?" Kakashi explained. We nodded our head at the same time. Naruto looks away and I blushed again! _What the heck!?_

* * *

"We have to get Heme-sama to Sunagakure. Safely." Kakashi repeated. Naruto seemed fine with Kakashi saying this for the 35th time!

"Ok, ok we know that already! You said it for the 35th time!" I screamed at the white head.

"Oh, is that so? I thought you were too busy staring at Naruto-chan rather than listening to the old man." He said, if he's not my teacher and during a mission I would kill him even if he's a jounin.

"Oh no!" Heme screamed, she can sence chakura real easy. "We're traped!" Naruto quickly looked around and we all stopped.

"Give Heme to us." A man in black suits said. "Or we can take..." His eyes glanced at the Kyuubi container.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Naruto yelled, "But leave Heme alone." After all the fuss, he really likes to stand up for girls and it makes me jealous.

"No Naruto he will kill you!" I screamed scearching for Kakashi but he's more busy fighting the robots. The tall black man, glared at me.

"My, my Kakashi you have the Uchiha suriver with you too." He said while walking to me. "In fact, I'm more interest in the Uchiha and Kyubbi no jinchuliki than in Heme."

"No! You can't hurt Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and I was shocked. He used to fight me, he said he hates me, but in the end he wants to protect me. The man almost reached me and somehow I can't even move. Am I scared or what? I closed my eyes and waits to be killed but that's not the case. I opened my eyes and see's Naruto, in front of me coughing up blood!

"Naruto!" I cried. The idiot collapsed on me, and the man reached for my arm but Kakashi killed him.

"You idiot, why did you have to protect me?" I held him tight.

"My body moved on its own..." he repeated what I said when I protected him. It hurts to see you in pain but there was nothing I could do. There was any doctors around and were still in a mission.

"Why? You dobe, you idiot, you usilatonkachi!" I yelled at him. Naruto closed his eyes.

" The truth was you are more important than my life, past these years I've notice I have feelings toward you. so I can't stand you being kill in front of me. So instead I'd rather protect you, because I love you." He said with a smile.

"You idiot...I love you too." I leaned for a kiss, Naruto this isn't our first kiss but it was your last kiss.

* * *

_**I didn't mean to make a sad ending for Christmas eve. But it seems like I alway write happy endings.**_

_**Merry Christmas! :D**_


	7. Best Christmas Gift

_**Best Christmas Gift**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

_**Bold Italic= Kyubbi talking to Naruto**_

_Italic=Naruto's thought/talking to Kyubbi_

**_Yup this is a late Christmas story presented to you guys. I was not in my house during Christmas so here:_**

* * *

I woke up to find that there's loud noises are coming from outside. It's Christmas yes, the day where hurts me the most. The day where people gather up and have a happy time. Not in my case, as you might already know I don't have any parents since I was born. Nor do I have any siblings, well if you count the nine-tailed beast sealed inside my body.

**_You're insulting me right? Kit...And yes, it's Christmas so what are you going to do?_**

_I don't know, and no I'm not insulting you._

I got up from my bed to feel the sudden cold air. It's Christmas, so it's really cold outside. I washed my face and looked in the mirror to see myself. A boy with blue eyes like ocean, whiskers on my cheeks and a really outstanding blonde hair. Then, I heard a knock on my door, I got my robe and went to get the door. I opened the door and saw the last person I expect to arrive at my house.

"Hey, dobe you going to the Christmas party?" his breath made a white fog that disappeared quickly. His midnight-colored hair blown in the air that made my heart skip a beat. His dark, black eyes peered into mine. I couldn't breath.

_**Are you going to answer the little weasel? As far as I know, that Uchiha isn't really patient. **_

_Of course I'm going to answer him! _

"Hey, what party...Teme," I asked him. He gave me a death glare.

"As I thought, idiot you weren't listening when Sakura said she's going to have a party at her house yesterday," Sasuke answered. It always pissed me off when he, the arrogant himself called other people idiot or usilatonkachi and things like that. It's really hard to believe that I have feelings toward this guy.

"I-I were listening, m-my mind went b-blank all the sudden!" I yelled at him, he smirked.

"Then why were you speaking like that?" He asked, "Anyway, you better be thankful that I came to remind you."

"S-Shut up!" I screamed, "Come in and gave me a sec."

"Hn." was his only normal reply. So I took that as a 'yes'. I left the door open and he closed the door and sat on the sofa.

_Hey, Kyubbi I think I blushed in front of him._

**_No, you didn't. Kit now hurry up so you don't make your future boyfriend wait._**

_Shut up, plus he wouldn't like me that way. He's not gay...right?_

**_You don't know so don't assume it yourself._**

* * *

"Ok! I'm ready datebayo!" I yelled so Sasuke would hear me.

"Come on, Naru..dobe" he said while heading for the door. I turned so he wouldn't see me blush, he tried to call my name!

We walked to Sakura's house in silence, I tried to start a conversation but didn't know how.

_**Tell him that you love him.**_

_Are you insane? How can I say that in the middle of no where?_

**_If you're going to be like that, you're not going to tell him any soon._**

_But...I might not even be friends anymore..._

With that Kyubbi shut up. The rest of the trip was done in silence. You can only hear me and Sasuke's breathing. And nothing else. With in a few minutes we arrived at Sakura's house.

"Hey guys, come in it must be really cold right?" a girl with green eyes and pink hair greeted us at the door, it was Sakura.

"Yeah," I answered her, Sasuke only nodded his head. He once told me he only found Sakura annoying, but to say that wouldn't be allowed by his parents when he had them. But I just don't get it, how come he can call me dobe, but not Sakura annoying?

* * *

Inside the house, there stand the Konnoha 12, well 13 because if you counted Sai the new teammate that used to work under Danzo and the sand siblings.

"Hey Gaara!" I waved at the red head. Two other people stood in front of him, one is Gaara's brother Kankuro and the other is Shikamaru's lover, Temari.

"Don't be disrespectful to our Kazekage!" Temari yelled.

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama!" I smiled, Gaara became the leader of the sand village before me. I felt happy and a little envy.

"It's ok, it's a party so don't call me that. Temari you too." Gaara explain in a monotone. He's always like that so I didn't care.

"Let's play a game!" a voice behind me screamed in a loud voice that almost broke my eardrum. I spun around to see Kiba, a male that has red triangles on his cheek instead of whiskers.

"Like what?" Ino asked with another 'I'm better than all of you' smile. She swinged her long blonde hair and it hits Sakura.

"Say sorry, Ino-pig" Sakura yelled, Ino rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"Shut up, billboard-brow." The blonde ordered, Sakura and Ino started fighting again. I sighed.

_Can't they not fight each other for one day?_

"We'll play kiss the bride!" Kiba suggested ignoring the cat fight. The whole room was silence even the two girls that were fighting a second ago were no longer fighting.

"Excuse me?" somebody asked, I was going to say that too.

"So, we go in order and pick in this hat and decide who's the bride and then pick who's going to kiss her." Kiba explained.

"What if a boy is chosen and another boy is chose to kiss the boy?" Sai questioned. That is a good question.

"You have to kiss them because it's all about luck!" Kiba said. And I can't believe everyone and teme agreed to play.

"Are you scared? Naru-chan?" Kiba joked. I glared at him.

"Fine I'll play..." I said unwillingly. I rolled my eyes and Kiba reached into the hat.

_What are they 3rd graders?_

**_Be on the positive side, it's a chance to get Sasuke isn't it kit?_**

_Oh but if that didn't work out you'll just hurt more._

_**That's why you have to be positive.**_

_In the end it's about luck like Kiba said._

**_Hey listen up boy he's calling._**

"Ok our first ones to kiss each other on the lips are..." Kiba couldn't continue, he laughed. "You guys have good luck, Temari and Shikamaru our lovely couple."

"Come on Shika..." Temari blushed.

"Troublesome..." with that they kissed each other for a long time. Like 1 minute, I mean how long can they kiss when they're alone?

"Wow, you g-guys k-k-k-kiss long..." Hinata looked at me and then at Sasuke, she had a crush on me. Hinata once confessed to me, but I told her I love someone else. She asked if its Sakura, I said no it's Sasuke. It took a long time to say that and I finally said it. She's the only one that knows that and she decided to support me.

"Our next is...OMG!" The brown head screamed. "Sasuke and...OMG..." I hear my heart skip a beat, I couldn't breath.

"What is it?" Tenten asked impatiently. I looked at Sakura, she was holding her fist tight. Ino, fixed on Kiba. And Sasuke, careless.

"N-Naruto" Kiba yelled, everyone looked at Kiba. I stared at him.

_You mean I have to...kiss Sasuke?_

**_Yup, aren't you lucky?_**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

**_Clam down kit._**

"What the..." Sasuke started but got off by Kiba. Everyone looked at Sasuke and then me.

"Oh no, you know better it's the rules Sasuke." Kiba told him, "Or are you being a baby? Sasuke-chan?" That pissed him off, Kiba should know better but even I was curious if Sasuke would really kiss a monster.

_**You're looking down at yourself, you're never a monster.**_

_I know, but that's what people think._

**_Shut up, don't call me or you a monster because you never chose to have me inside you._**

"Fine, let me do it Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he got so close that were only 1 inch away. I think I'm going to faint, his face was so close that there's no way I wouldn't blush. I'd just hope he didn't see it. I closed my eyes, and nothing but our lips bonds us together. He tasted like tomato and everyone was watching. I could feel that Sakura or Ino's eyes fixed on me. They might plan to kill me later when we headed home but I didn't care. The need for air does us apart and the whole room was silent.

"It's getting late why don't we go h-h-home now?" the purple-hair girl asked. Everyone nodded and thanked Sakura for an awesome party and started heading home, so Sasuke and I did the same. When we thank Sakura, she whispered in my ears, "I'll deal with you tomorrow."

We walked in silence. Dead silence. A few minute later, I arrived at my house. I didn't even bothered to ask why did he kissed me, it's a total lost of his own pride. I went to close the door but that's when Sasuke sneaked in without me noticing.

I spun around to see Sasuke, I got startled and I ran for my room. But something grabbed my arm causing me to trip. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke leaning over me.

"Why the hell are you running, dobe?" He said. I looked at him and couldn't speak. "And, I want an answer, idiot."

"Y-Y-You fucking s-scared m-me!" I screamed, I covered my face with my arms so he wouldn't see me blush. It's too embarrassing.

"Is that so? Then why were you blushing when we kissed?" He asked. I feel my face on fire again.

"Y-You're daydreaming..." I whispered. he smirked.

"Then I suppose you can take this, Naruto" I looked up to see him taking my jacket off until I was half-naked.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I yelled. He covered his ears.

"Shut up, it's looks like I have to shut you're mouth before I start." He stated, and got off me. Instead, picked me up and threw me on to my bed. I was going to say something when he put a towel where I don't know where he got that in my mouth.

"There, now you will be quiet while I do this," He licked my sensitive spot which was my stomach where the Kyubbi was sealed.

"Mmm..hm." I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. Even though I have a crush on him, but I didn't want all this to come so sudden.

"So are you going to answer me?" He asked while taking the towel out of my mouth.

"Well, I wasn't use to seeing your face up close." I replied. He looked at me, and then smirked. It's really hard to know what he's thinking.

"Hn." I was happy that he's back to his usual himself again. He got off me and kissed me once more.

"I love you, Naruto." he said, and I looked at him with disbelief. "I'm not lying."

"Sasuke..." I didn't know what to say. I love Sasuke, more over he loves me back. I just wish this isn't a dream.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Another passionate kiss bonds us tightly, our body were so warm that it feels like summer. Yes, I know this isn't summer but Christmas. This is the best Christmas gift ever.

"This isn't dream, right Sasuke?"

"No, this isn't. I love you."

* * *

**_Same old thing, review and stat what I need to fix._**

**_disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be together and there's never a Sakura, so no._**

**_Merry late Christmas!_**


	8. Choices

_**Choices**_

_**Yup, sloppy title. Bear with it. -**_

_**Anyways, on to the disclaimer.**_

_**DISclaimer: I do not own Naruto, well Sasuke does! ;)**_

_**Sasuke:Yup.**_

_**Naruto:WAIT WHAT?**_

_**Me: Oh don't mind...AND DO THE WARNING ALREADY!**_

_**Naruto: HAI~ WARNING: Character death ahead just in case you don't read table of contents.**_

_**Me: Oh ya! NARU-CHAN POV**_

* * *

I laid on my bed, thinking. My life sucks.

I have a little sister, she's only 3 and I was 7. Both parents loves her and ignores me. Because, she's deafh. And it was my fault. I decided to play a trick on her, I left her. Alone. So she was scared, and the nerves in her ears was ruined. So, as a result the parents loved her more than me.

Years later she died. Of illness. So the parents that couldn't bear with this, absused me. They hitted me everyday,and it's hard to wash to blood off sometimes. I ended in the hosipal for more than 2 weeks once. And I couldn't take it anymore so, I killed them. I was 9.

The judges decide I was innocent, I was relived. But they say I need to clam down or else, I will become another version of Gaara. But then, what's the difference? I'm still alone, so why bother to live? I have no reason to.

So, I killed myself. Today, I was 11. As I thought, no one came to my grave. Oh well, it doesn't matter. It didn't.

To my supprise, teme came.

He put a flower on my grave. And praied.

"Wish your next life would be better, Naruto." the Uchiha prays. And left.

Year after year he came every month. Why?

He's now 25, but he still comes. Without anyone.

"Naruto, I know I seem like an idiot talking to a grave. But should I kill myself too?" He asked. Of course he got no reply.

"You shouldn't, he or the villagers wouldn't want you to." A familier voice called. A silver haired an appear behind where I suppose to call "mom's" grave.

"He looks rather lonely." Sasuke said clamly.

"I'm sure he doesn't want you to. He just made a bad choice, Naruto's still young." Kakashi stated.

"..." Kakashi never got an answer.

I didn't notice, until he said it. Life is all but choices. I made the choice to leave my sister, so my parents made the choice to ignore me. So I made the choices to kill them and myself. I thought no one would be sad, no one would feel sorry.

I was wrong.

Teme cared.

No, Sasuke cared.

He felt sorry.

"What if I tell you, I love him?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi patted him on the head.

"I knew that ever since I met you guys. But how come you never told him?" The old man questioned.

"That was my choice, I didn't notice I would lose him so quick." Was the end of the conversation.

* * *

_**Yup sad story. I came up with it while I was sleeping. But don't get that wrong! Naruto never ever had a sister nor did he kill his parents in the anime. He did for the sake of my story.**_

_**SO SORRY IF: **_

_**1) It's crappy.**_

_**2) You feel it's rushed, 'cause I have no idea how to end it. Tell me if you have an ending for it.**_

_**3) Sasuke's OOC.**_

_**Don't flame 'cause I warned ya!**_


	9. Lonely Puppet

_**Me: I'm presenting you "Lonely Puppet." SASODEI! SASODEI! SASODEI!**_

_**Sasori : Brat.**_

_**Deidara : ...Summary: Deidara, gave in and allowed Sasori to make him into a puppet. But then, why is the red head mad when it's his own wish?**_

_**Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori, or Deidara, or Naruto**_

_**Sasori: Brat.**_

_**Me: And I would like for you to know, this is ONE SHOT.**_

_**Sasori: Brat.**_

_**Me: THAT'S IT! DON'T CALL ME "Brat"! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_

_**Sasori: brat**_

_**Deidara: Danna~~that's a bad choice!**_

_**Me: SOME ONE KILL HIM!**_

_**Sasori : Brat**_

_**Deidara: Anyways...read...**_

* * *

The blonde's hair,

blew in the air.

I gazed at his eyes,

as the sun rises.

He's looking out the window,

as I throw him a pillow.

"Stop daydreaming." I command.

"Danna." _Oh, I want him in my hands._

"Become my puppet."

But he refused that day.

And he tried to kill me with his clay.

I held him down easily.

"Fine, but you will regret. Yeah"

Is what he said.

He died in red.

But I didn't care.

I looked over where,

my blonde puppet is.

I touched the mouth of his.

And buried it with mine.

though it send a chill down my spine.

Brat, It's so cold.

No, this isn't what I want to hold.

I dropped the brat on the floor.

What am I crying for?

I have no feelings.

I thought as I gazed at the ceiling.

Why am I complaining?

This isn't what I was planning.

I closed my eyes,

this isn't wise.

I was caught of guard,

by the retard.

"Hidan." I spat.

"Why's Blondie dead?"

I gave him no reply.

Because I don't know why.

No, I know.

But I didn't want to show,

that **I** made the wrong choice.

Even though I will miss the voice.

I wouldn't tell a soul.

I grabbed a scroll.

And flipped through it.

only to find nothing,

to save my company.

I hadn't notice,

that my heart was broken.

Because I killed the person I love.

Deidara...

* * *

_**Me: did I do a good job?**_

_**Deidara: why am I dead? I prefer to be blown up, yeah.**_

_**Me: for this, you won't get blown up.**_

_**Deidara: I said it's just something I prefer, yeah.**_

_**Sasori: shut up, brat.**_

_**Me: you're not calling me are you?**_

_**Sasori: maybe.**_

_**Me: I'll just ignore you.**_

_**Deidara: Whatever, yeah.**_

_**Me: PLEASE REVIEW !**_

_**Deidara: good luck doing whatever you prefer to do in your life, yeah. Though, if you want me to blow you up..**_

_**Me: NO ONE WANTS GET BLOWN UP.**_

_**Deidara: Whatever, yeah.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Letter to **__**readers, No killing**_

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry but eventually, I abandoned this account... CAUSE I GOT BORED.

Again I'm so sorry! ;(

BUT if you want to adopt this story...Leave a review.

Sincerely,

Tealandgreen

* * *

**_Sasuke: Wow, you are certainly going to piss some one off _**

**_Naruto: Says the man who gets ran over by fan girls_**

**_Me: CHECK! No, not really... the fan girls will try to rape him._**

**_Sasuke: Um..._**

**_Me: *cough* Why don't he yell "FUCK OFF WILL YOU!? I'M WITH NARUTO, AND DUH! HE AND I HAD SEX ALREADY!"_**

**_Fan girls: WHAT?!_**

**_Naruto: true, but hey... still the girls might try to rape him in the middle of the streets._**

**_Sasuke: You aren't worried?_**

**_Me: More like, um what naru?_**

**_Naruto: Don't try to answer if you don't know._**

**_Sasuke: ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!_**

**_Me: Somebody has an attitude problem._**

**_Naruto: HA! Check._**

**_Sasuke: Where did you even hear that? I'm getting annoyed._**

**_Me: IDK where to stranger, stranger to friend, friend to my best friend, and my best friend to Jashin, and Jashin to Hidan, and Hidan to me._**

**_Naruto: I'm not even going to ask._**

**_Sasuke: *nods in agreement*_**

**_Me: Why, have a nice day! You readers! Yes! YOU!_**

**_Sasuke: WTF HAPPENED TO FORTH WALL?_**

**_Naruto: Please, don't ask._**

**_Me: Whatever, bye readers and fans forever._**


End file.
